Tu pars sans me dire où tu vas
by Devil-in-the-box
Summary: " Bien sûr, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne le resterait pas assez longtemps pour ressentir la véritable solitude "


**Avant-Propos & Disclaimer** : Ace Attorney ne m'appartient pas  
Se passe entre T&T et Apollo Justice

**Pairing sous entendu** ; Kristoph/Phoenix/Miles

Merci encore pour votre soutien ça me touche énormément et si vous avez des suggestions de fics, n'hésitez pas à me les faire parvenir je suis ouverte à beaucoup de choses =)

* * *

**_Tu pars sans me dire où tu vas_**

_don't kid yourself_  
_ and don't fool yourself_  
_ this love's too good to last_  
_ and i'm too old to dream_

_

* * *

_

Bien sûr, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne le resterait pas assez longtemps pour ressentir la véritable solitude, et sa curiosité n'était pas malsaine au point d'être déçu. Cela dit, il s'en voulait parfois de se reposer tant sur ses « anges gardiens » comme Trucy aimait affectueusement les appeler. Il y avait eu Maya, pour commencer, la première arrivée, comme souvent. Il lui était encore reconnaissant d'avoir osé lui lancer ce regard espiègle et complice alors qu'elle franchissait le pas de la porte et murmurait « Prem's, Nick ». Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, et, encore aujourd'hui, il était heureux qu'elle n'ait pas ressenti une once de pitié pour lui. Juste de la compassion, et cette amitié que rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre. La troupe de ses amis avait défilée, des anciens clients, également, persuadés qu'il s'agissait d'une grossière erreur, assurant naïvement que le comité lui donnerait raison. Franziska lui avait envoyé une lettre dans laquelle elle l'insultait et le rassurait à la fois, avec toujours ce même agacement qui la caractérisait si bien. Larry lui avait offert de passer quelques jours, voire quelques mois, avec lui, et bien qu'il aie poliment refusé (qui passerait sciemment un mois ou même un jour avec Larry ?) , sa proposition l'avait véritablement touché. Même Lang, avec lequel il entretenait des relations tendues, lui avait transmis ses excuses et lui avait assuré qu'il croyait en son innocence. Évidemment, Phoenix ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il savait que si Lang lui faisait confiance, c'était une grande partie grâce à l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour Miles.  
Edgeworth. La visite qu'il avait le plus attendue.

Et il s'était fait prier, le procureur. Longtemps, un peu trop au goût de Phoenix qui avait fini par croire qu'il ne le reverrait jamais plus. Après tout, il ne croyait peut-être pas à la thèse farfelue du coup monté, lui. Il le pensait peut-être coupable, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il ferait usage de méthodes discutables non ? Le bluff à la cour, c'est pas beaucoup plus glorieux. Résigné, mais déçu, il avait néanmoins décidé de vivre, et ce, essentiellement pour la petite Trucy dont il avait à présent la garde. Des mois passèrent, le comité se réunit enfin, et, bien qu'une minuscule étincelle d'espoir subsistait encore, il en connaissait l'issue d'avance. Il avait fait le deuil de sa carrière des semaines auparavant, d'instinct, presque. Même si il était loin d'avoir tout abandonné, rien n'était comparable à la sensation atroce qu'il ressentait en passant devant le tribunal. Un lieu qu'il avait tour à tour redouté, adoré et détesté. A présent, sa simple vue suffisait à détruire une bonne journée, aussi, il préférait l'éviter. Puis vint ce fameux jour où il fit la connaissance de Gavin, jour faste dont il ne se souvenait absolument pas. Bien qu'il fasse parti du comité, Kristoph ne l'avait pas abordé immédiatement, c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas, en réalité. Par une source quelconque -les journaux peut-être-, peu après cette atroce journée où sa carrière avait été officiellement enterrée, il avait appris qu'une seule personne avait osé le défendre, «osé » car oui, il en fallait de l'audace pour s'opposer une si impressionnante majorité. D'abord subjugué, puis hébété et enfin ému, Phoenix avait tout naturellement décidé de remercier ce soutien totalement inattendu. Gavin. Oui bien sûr, qu'il le connaissait, sans être une légende comme lui l'avait un jour été, il était reconnu dans le milieu et bien qu'il refusât systématiquement toute invitation, on l'invitait régulièrement aux soirées d'avocats.

Leur première conversation, il s'en souvenait assez bien, mais elle n'avait malheureusement rien de remarquable. «Bonjour, merci, mais de rien c'est naturel, bon courage, bon courage à vous, aurevoir ». D'une banalité presque légendaire -Ils en avaient d'ailleurs bien rit un peu plus tard-. Parfois, en y repensant, il songeait que tout aurait pu s'arrêter là. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas de raison de se voir, aucun prétexte pour se parler, ils n'étaient que deux collègues, deux avocats de Los Angeles, et Dieu sait ce qu'il y en avait. Il aurait pu éduquer Trucy tout à fait normalement, sans sortir le soir, sans lui présenter d'autres amis que les médiums de Kurain -elle adorait Pearl-, sans autre attache que cette merveilleuse gamine. Il aurait pu. Pourtant, les choses s'étaient passées tout à fait différemment. Etait-ce le hasard, le destin peut-être ? Il ne croyait ni réellement à l'un ni réellement à l'autre, en vérité, il pensait qu'il l'avait tout simplement décidé. Décidé à revoir cet homme que l'on appelait Gavin. Un homme charmant, contrairement à ce que son apparence quelques peu austères pouvait laisser penser. Non pas extraverti, mais poli, calme et doux, d'une conversation passionnante, d'une culture raffinée et d'une délicatesse exquise. Le genre d'homme chez qui l'on trouve des sous-tasses et un presse-citron, une marque d'incroyable raffinement pour Phoenix qui ne s'embrassait pas de telles futilités : il posait son café sur la table et pressait ses citrons à la main. N'empêche qu'il admirait énormément Kristoph pour ce genre de détails, ce type de petits détails qui laissait deviner beaucoup de sa personne. Ils s'étaient régulièrement vus pas la suite, enchainant rendez-vous et diners -au Borsch Bowl Club- toujours animés. Car ils ne se contentaient pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ; ils parlaient, argumentaient, se disputaient parfois -souvent- sur des sujets aussi divers que variés. Essentiellement juridiques tout de même. C'était d'ailleurs sur ce dernier point que l'allemand fascinait le plus Phoenix. Il était son parfait contraire, droit, studieux, scrupuleux, et même rigide dans ses démarches comme dans ses principes. Si les avocats avaient été des cartes, il aurait incarné l'austère pique, quand lui se serait paré du coeur, et de tout ce qui va avec ; la passion, la sensibilité, la rage, l'impulsivité.

Plus le temps passait plus il s'attachait à ce miroir de lui-même.  
Plus le temps passait plus il oubliait cette abominable défaite.

Et son ancienne vie avec. Il n'avait, bien sûr, pas tiré un trait définitif sur celle-ci, mais elle lui paraissait lointaine, traitre, parfois il s'imaginait âgé, barbu, noyé dans un passé qui ne voulait plus de lui, et ça le terrifiait. Alors il l'avait mise de côté, clairement, simplement, comme on range ses albums photos ou son vieux journal intime, avec amour, presque, avec regret aussi. Plus rien ne le rattachait à elle, Maya et Pearl avaient énormément grandi, mûri, et elle menaient leur propre existence, de leur côté. Ses amis avaient pour la plupart changé d'emploi, déménagé, ou disparu dans la nature (il avait des connaissances un peu particulières), son appartement était méconnaissable, et il logeait à présent Trucy, qui incarnait son avenir. Même Charley la plante verte s'était complétement transformée : autrefois discrète et élégante, elle était devenue une immense et remarquable plante d'intérieur. Sa vie entière avait totalement changée, et il ne comptait plus échapper à son destin, car il semblait n'attendre que lui à présent.

Comment en étaient-il arrivés là ? A passer soudainement, ou progressivement, il ne savait plus, du stade de connaissances à proches amis ? Personne ne pourrait jamais répondre à cette question, et au fond ça n'avait pas d'importance. S'était-il rapproché de lui en simple remerciement, ou était-ce une réelle attirance, fascination pour cet homme dont il ne savait rien ? Et cette impression récurrente, qu'ils étaient tous deux les cartes d'un même jeu, d'où venait-elle ? Cette sensation étrange lorsqu'ils se disputaient ? Comme si, finalement, tels étaient leur rôles ? Lui, le chaos, Kristoph, l'ordre. Lui, le hasard, Kristoph, le destin. Des opposés si parfaits, presque romanesques, étranges et passionnants à la fois, il semblait d'ailleurs que tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Partout où ils passaient, l'atmosphère se tendait, comme si l'on attendait qu'un orage éclate, qu'une tempête se déclare, qu'un ouragan se déchaine. Entre eux, ce devait être la guerre froide, tous le supposaient déjà.  
Pourtant non. Il s'entendaient à merveille.

Et il y avait eu cette lettre.  
_  
Je reviendrai te voir bientôt._

Quelques mots, et cette écriture fine, douce, sensible.  
_  
Miles Edgeworth._

Cette sensation, exactement comme si on l'avait assommé. Le passé contre le présent, les souvenirs contre les attentes, la modération contre la passion. De nouveau, ces doutes. Il doutait en permanence, aux côtés de Kristoph. Il ne lui inspirait aucune amitié, et il le savait. Ce n'était pas une simple relation, calme, paisible, cordiale. Il ne pouvait pas apprécier Kristoph, parfois il le haïssait, lui et ses principes rigides, figés, son attitude distante et impersonnelle, ces paroles fausses ou calculées ; souvent il l'adorait, l'admirait, enviait ses manières distinguées, sa politesse, son sourire affable. Il avait rapidement compris qu'à jamais cet homme l'intriguerait. Il s'était approprié une telle place dans sa simple vie qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'effacer, même s'il le souhaitait.

Qu'il soit un don ou une malédiction, Kristoph serait son tout.  
Ami, ennemi, connaissance, amant, rival, tout à la fois, il était cette partie qu'il lui manquait, cet ordre chaotique qui le complétait, la pièce manquante.  
_Le Tout._

Il serrait la lettre entre ses mains tremblantes; Le Tout est-il l'Ame Soeur ? Ces deux concepts ne sont-ils qu'inventions, fabulations de romantiques éperdus ? Il aimait y croire, pourtant, même désespéré. Qui l'empêchait d'accueillir Miles comme il se devait ? Qui l'empêchait de vivre avec lui ? Qui l'empêchait de renouer avec celui qu'il avait tant attendu ? Qui l'empêchait de faire un avec ce passé tant adoré ? Qui l'en empêchait ? Qui l'empêchait d'être heureux, soulagé, de se réjouir, de pleurer, enfin ?

Etait-ce Kristoph, qui savait pertinemment ce que sa simple présence impliquait ? Etait-ce lui même, qui ne pouvait se résoudre à être heureux ?

Et pourquoi d'abord ?

« Répond lui honnêtement. »

Ce n'était pas un conseil, c'était un ordre. L'ordre, exprimé si clairement, sans la moindre hésitation, ne pouvait être de lui, ce n'était pas sa conscience qui en avait été capable. Il cligna des yeux, promena son regard entre les tables, les chaises, le posa sur le piano voisin, enfin. Incapable d'affronter les iris perçants de son vis à vis, il baissa les yeux et remua le borsch.

« La vérité. Ecris lui. Dis lui la vérité. Ce que tu veux vraiment. »

Il n'y avait ni amertume, ni ressentiment, ni aucune jalousie dans ses paroles. Elles étaient celles d'un homme résigné qui se sait d'avance perdant. Elles étaient celles d'un humble vaincu, d'une âme esseulée, habituée à la solitude. Elles étaient celles de Kristoph.

(…)  
_Je te remercie. Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.  
Tu me manques._

Il leva le stylo, ajouta quelques lignes, s'arrêta de nouveau, relut lentement le début de sa lettre, et enfin, poussa un long soupir et reprit.

(…)_  
Mais c'est terminé, et tu le sais._

A toi pour toujours. La petite formule habituelle n'avait plus de sens. Si un humain pouvait réellement devenir propriété d'un autre, alors... Alors il avait bel et bien changé de maitre.

*  
« Ils l'ont emmenés. Il est parti »

Une main chaude, rassurante, posée sur son épaule. Il tressailli légèrement, comme si il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chaleur auparavant. C'était lui, il le savait, il le pressentait.

« Le destin est drôle. » soupira-t-il.

Il ne se retourna pas, mais continua, sans attendre de réponse de la part de son interlocuteur.

« Le destin est drôle, ou peut-être n'était-ce que le hasard. Peu importe. » Il serra la main qui lui compressait l'épaule, « Quand je me suis retrouvé seul, j'étais persuadé que je ne le resterait pas. Et j'avais raison, sauf sur un point. »

Il sourit, un peu mélancolique.

« Je pensais que ce serait toi qui me sauverait. Mais non. Je me fiche de pourquoi, tu as tes raisons et je ne t'en veux pas. »

Non, assurément, il ne lui en voulait pas. Si il n'était pas venu, c'était avant tout parce qu'il était à l'étranger, et il avait fait, en toute connaissance de cause, le choix de ne pas l'avertir immédiatement.

« Si tu étais venu je n'aurais peut être jamais rencontré cet homme. Enfin, si, probablement, pas je n'aurais pas fait le premier pas aussi spontanément. Finalement, il était impossible que je me retrouve réellement seul, car il serait venu. Je vous avais tous les deux. » susurra-t-il, presque imperceptiblement, « Et à présent je suis de nouveau seul. »

Il se retourna, et plongea son regard dans les iris gris, profonds qui le détaillaient avec émotion.

« Je suis de nouveau seul et je vous ai perdu tous les deux. Miles »

Edgeworth esquissa un geste de protestation, mais il lui attrapa vivement le bras.

« J'ai perdu, contre un destin que je pensais maitriser. J'ai perdu contre un homme que je pensais comprendre. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais »

Miles ouvrit la bouche pour objecter, sembla-t-il, mais il ne put articuler un seul mot, il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir logiquement, tandis que cet homme qu'il aimait tant lui tournait de nouveau le dos.

« Attend ! Phoenix ! » s'écria-t-il enfin, « Dis moi où tu vas ! »

Phoenix se fit volte-face une dernière fois, afficha un sourire tendre, et répliqua, presque naturellement.

« Faire un tour... », il était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose qu'il retint. Puis il laissa échapper un murmure. « Je reviens toujours, tu sais ? »

* * *

C'est un pairing peu exploité (du moins chez les francophones) mais je l'aime quand même~

Bref ! Merci pour les reviews, votre lecture, et vos éventuelles suggestions !


End file.
